


The Captain

by deisderium art (Deisderium)



Series: Stucky Fanart [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Child of Thanos Steve Rogers, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Markers and Ink, Murderous Space Bae Steve Rogers, Watercolors, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/deisderium%20art
Summary: Steve as The Captain from mambo's Child of Thanos series





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [these veins of mine are some sort of fuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631393) by [mambo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo/pseuds/mambo). 




	2. I have searched lifetimes for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain pulls himself off of the Asset then, pulls him up so he’s seated, legs stretched out in front of him. The Captain situates himself the same way, facing the Asset, their torsos close together. He reaches out again for the Asset’s face; the Asset keeps himself from flinching, though he itches to shy away. A habit from years of harm. But the Captain’s touch is tender, his strange eyes watery. “I have searched lifetimes for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have wanted to draw this scene for ages! i love this series so much <3


End file.
